In a physical vapor deposition (PVD) chamber, a dark space region exists between a powered electrode, such as the sputtering target, and a grounded shield (also referred to as a dark space shield) disposed proximate the target's edge. In an existing PVD chamber, the dark space shield is typically mounted to the main body of the PVD chamber and the target is typically mounted on a lid of the PVD chamber. The inventors have discovered that the distance between the target and the dark space shield is important in controlling any plasma irregularity and arc events, which may negatively affect the quality of deposition in the PVD chamber.
Accordingly, the inventors have provided improved apparatus for PVD processing.